


One Last Time

by AuthorChristina



Series: World War Threesome Verse [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Steggy - Freeform, Steve Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Time Travel, World War Threesome, endgame spoilers, peggy needs a hug, steve making decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: After Tony’s funeral, Steve was torn with what to do. Someone had to take the stones back to their correct timeline to make sure nothing didn’t mess up. Steve had volunteered to do it because maybe, just maybe he would see Peggy again.He was being selfish, he knew he was. He knew that if he stepped on that platform and went back there was a chance that he wouldn’t come back. He could finally have a chance with Peggy and having the life he had wanted before everything happened.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out good! I'm thinking of making this a short series so if you like it please let me know! Thank you to @freshwoods for betaing this for me!

After Tony’s funeral, Steve was torn with what to do. Someone had to take the stones back to their correct timeline to make sure nothing didn’t mess up. Steve had volunteered to do it because maybe, just maybe he would see Peggy again.

 

He was being selfish, he knew he was. He knew that if he stepped on that platform and went back there was a chance that he wouldn’t come back. He could finally have a chance with Peggy and having the life he had wanted before everything happened.

 

But then there was Bucky. His best friend. His first love. The man he’d turned against so many people to find and bring home and he just got him back. Now, he was considering leaving him to find the answer to the what if question that had been bugging him for years.

 

Steve didn’t know what to do, what he wanted. So he did what he would do in any situation, go talk to Bucky.

 

Steve found Bucky sitting outside, watching the sun as it began to set. It was weird to see him in normal modern day clothing instead of the outfits he wore in Wakanda, or the things he would wear in the 40’s.

 

“Hey Buck.” Steve said, sitting down next to him.

 

Bucky looked at him, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he shook his head. “You’re going to go back to Peggy, aren’t you?”

 

“W-what? How--”

 

“Steve, when you told me you saw her… your face… it just lit up.” Bucky said softly.

 

“I don’t know if I will.” He said softly. “I don’t know if that’s what I want.”

 

“You have a chance to have the happy ending you always wanted. To be with the girl who stole your heart. You have the chance to go back. Me? With my arm? I’d be too out of place. I look to different. Been through too much to go back to that time. You can.” Bucky said.

“But I don’t want to leave you. I still love you Buck, have for a long time.”

 

“I know, but you love her too. I know you feel out of place here. I know that this isn’t anything you wanted or expected your life to be,” Bucky said, sounding a bit sad.

 

Steve reached out and grabbed his hand. “Yeah.. but in this time I get to be with you.”

 

“Do you really want to be with me? Or are you just settling? I know you cared for Peggy, she cared for you too, that much was obvious when I saw the two of you together.”   
  


Steve sighed, laying his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “I wish you consider coming back with me. I know you’re different now but we could a way so that people wouldn’t look at you weirdly or treat you any different.”

 

“That’s another time pal… One that I’m not cut out for anymore. I… There’s been too much I’ve seen here and been through. I don’t think I’d fit in. I’d just be in the way.”

 

“You could never be in the way.” Steve said. He tilted his head up and kissed Bucky softly. “You know I won’t ever stop loving you, right?”

 

“I know, I won’t stop loving you either. You’ll always be the one for me.” Bucky looked down at him. “I just want you happy and if going back and being with Peggy will make you happy then that’s what I want for you.”

 

Steve nodded, his mind being made up.

 

-

 

Steve looked at Bucky from the platform, a small smile on his face. Bucky was in good hands. He had Sam, Shuri, and all the other friends he’d made. Steve didn’t need to worry about him, even though he would. He smiled at him, mouthed an ‘I love you’ before being thrusted back in time.

 

After replacing the stones back in their correct times he returned to the 70’s where he had last seen Peggy. He didn’t know where to look for her expect for at the last place he saw her. It was easy to get in and wait for her in her office, hoping that she wouldn’t freak out too much upon seeing him. 

 

He paced around the office for a few before he decided to sit down in the chair. He couldn’t have been waiting for more than an hour when the door opened and Peggy walked in, flicking on the light. 

 

When she turned and caught sight of Steve she dropped what she was holding, her face going white.

 

“S-steve?” She whispered.

 

Steve blushed, looking sheepish. “I recall we have a standing date for a dance,” he said.

 

Steve stood up and walked over to her, taking his hand in hers. “I’m real.”

 

“W-what? How? We haven’t recovered your ship or-”

 

“I’m from a different time, the future. It’s a lot to explain but I will later, now, I just want to look at you and hold you.”

 

Peggy wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, her tears wetting his shoulder. “I never thought I’d ever see you again.”

 

“I know.. I.. I was stupid to go down in that plane, but I’m here now, okay? I’m here.” Steve said, rubbing her back. He pulled back a little and leaned down, kissing her softly.

 

She kissed him back just as soft, “I missed you Steve.. I.. I don’t know how you’re here but I’m happy you are.”

 

Steve smiled and held her close.

 

They stood there, holding each other for awhile before Peggy had to pull away to get some work done. After she was done with her work she took Steve back to her place where he explained everything to her and told her all of what had happened.

 

“That’s.. That’s a lot to take in..” She said. “So, Bucky.. Bucky’s being kept under Hydra’s control right now and they might already have infiltrated SHIELD?”

 

Steve nodded, surprised that she wanted to talk about that after everything he had told her.

 

“So we need to stop them. Get Bucky back and take them down before they can take us down.” Peggy said, determination in her eyes.

 

“I, what? Really? That’s what you want to do?”

 

“Steve, it might have been a long time, but I remember how devastated you were when Bucky fall off that train. If there’s a possibility that he’s a love we should go and save him and then take down those who want to see SHIELD fall.”

 

Steve nodded, “Okay.”

 

They spent the next couple of weeks planning. Finding where Bucky was being held took the most time but they finally figured it out and was able to find him and rescue him. Then they took down the people who were trying to infiltrate SHIELD. 

 

Steve didn’t realize how much he would miss  _ his _ Bucky after saving the one from this timeline. It made his heartache to realize that he’d left him.

 

“Steve, we need to talk.” Peggy said after Steve had been there for about a few months.

 

“Sure Pegs, about what?” 

 

“Are you happy here?” She asked, sitting beside him.

 

“I am, I have you. I’m back in a time that is more for me then the modern world I was in.”

 

“I know but… I think you want to be there, with Bucky.”

 

Steve paused, not realizing how transparent he had been in missing his Bucky.

 

“I just miss him… I know we saved the one in this timeline…”

 

“It’s okay if you want to be with him Steve. I know you guys were close before you met me. I want you happy.”

 

“I want both of you,” Steve said. “What if… what if you came back with me? Then I could have you and Bucky… We could all be together. Things like that are accepted in the modern world.”

 

“Would Bucky want that? And… I don’t know if I can just leave my life here, my work at SHIELD, all of that. I don’t know Steve. I love you, I do,” Peggy said.

 

“I love you too. I’ve thought about you everyday since I woke up from the ice. I visited you in my own timeline when you were older and dying. I… I love you Peggy. I want you. I want Bucky. It’s selfish, I know it is, to want you both.”

 

Peggy reached over and grabbed his hand, “It’s okay to be selfish Steve, especially after everything you’ve been through.”

 

“Come back with me, please. I know you have a life here and I know it’s a lot to ask you to give all of that up… If you don’t like it I can bring you back and it’ll be like you never left.”

 

Peggy thought for a long moment. “What if Bucky doesn’t want this? Doesn’t want to share you and be thrusted into a poly relationship?”

 

Steve thought, “I.. I don’t know. I don’t think he’d mind. We...We’ve never talked about it because we never had an opportunity like this one.”

 

“Maybe you should talk to him about it? I know that would mean you’d have to leave and then come back, I’m not sure if that’s possible, but I don’t want to put Bucky in a position where he has to say yes to something he might not want.”

 

Steve nodded, “I have extra of the stuff needed to get me back and forth. I could do that, I could go and talk to Bucky and see what he wants.”

 

“And maybe this will help you to confirm that this is what you want to do. If you find out this isn’t what you want, that’s okay Steve. If you go back and decide that Bucky is the one you want and you don’t want to be with me, that’s fine, I understand. Bucky means a lot to you. I just want you happy Steve and if that’s not with me, then so be it.”

 

Steve pulled her close and kissed her softly. “I want you. I love you Peggy, always will. I’ll be back, okay? No matter what, I’ll be back, even if it’s to say goodbye. I won’t leave you wondering.”

 

Peggy smiled softly at him, “You’re a good man Steve, you always have been. I love you. Do you need anything before you go?”

 

“No… I wish you’d go ahead and come along with me but I know I need to talk to Bucky before we do that.”

 

Peggy squeezed his hand. “Be safe my darling.”

 

-

 

When Steve arrived back it was dark. He knew time passed differently but he wasn’t sure how long he’d been gone in the main timeline. For him he’d been gone close to six months, but for all he knew it could have been days for Bucky.

 

He made his way out of the clearing and to Tony’s cabin, a sadness running through him at the thought that Tony wouldn’t be there to great him. He hoped Bucky would still be there.

 

He knocked on the door, glad to see that lights were still on, maybe it wasn’t real late at night.

“Steve!” Pepper exclaimed when she opened the door. “We didn’t think you were going to come back.”

 

Steve smiled sheepishly, “I didn’t think so either… Is Bucky here? I’d.. I’d like to talk to him.”

 

Pepper nodded, “Yeah, he’s upstairs in the room he’s been staying in. Second door to your left.”

 

Steve nodded and headed up there. He hesitated for a moment before he knocked on the door. “Bucky?”

 

For a moment there was nothing and then Steve heard shuffling. The door opened slowly, Bucky’s face coming into view.

 

“Steve?” Bucky said. “What? You’re back? Is everything okay?”

 

Steve nodded, smiling at him softly. “Everything is fine. I came back to talk to you about a few things.”

 

Bucky opened the door further, letting Steve in. “How’s Peggy?”

 

Steve smiled, “She’s good… she’s… I missed her a lot. It’s been nice to be with her and get to explore our relationship. We saved that timeline version of you and took down Hydra.”

 

Bucky nodded, “That’s great. Seems like you have a pretty great life now. I’m happy for you.” Bucky said, his smile tight.

 

“It’s okay… but there’s a empty space there that can only be filled with you. I want to be with you and Peggy.” Steve said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Like you want to date us both?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“How are you going to do that? Constantly jump back and forth between the timelines? I don’t think that would work.”

 

“No, that’s not what I was planning to do. I was thinking, and please be honest with me here, I was thinking of bringing Peggy back here and possibly us having a relationship together.”

 

Bucky thought for a little while, “What does Peggy think about that?”

 

“She wasn’t opposed to the idea. She wanted me to come and talk to you to make sure that it was something you’d want as well.”

Bucky nodded, picking at some invisible stuff on his clothes. “How long have you been gone? In this other timeline, how long did you get to be with Peggy before you came back here?”

 

“About… I think it was about 6 months or so.” Steve said. “Why?”`

 

“Is this… Being with both Peggy and me, is this what you really want?” Bucky asked, not looking at him.

 

“I… yes, yes it is.”

 

“Why didn’t you stay with the Bucky you saved in that timeline? Wouldn’t that have been easier? It would have just been the three of you. That Bucky is probably less broken than me, less of a mess. Probably has less demons than me.”

 

“He… he wasn't you Buck and he never could be. When we saved him I was hit with just how much I missed you. I tried not to miss you, not because I didn’t want to, but because it wasn’t fair to you. It wasn’t fair to Peggy.”

 

“But Peggy noticed didn’t she?” Bucky chuckled when Steve nodded. “Yeah, from the brief time I knew her she seemed to be pretty observant.”

 

Bucky sighed and looked up at Steve. “I’m not sure if this is what I want. I’m not sure that I want to share you. But… I’m willing to give it a try. I want you Steve. I want to be in your life. I want to be able to love you. If sharing you gets me you then okay, I’ll do it. I’m willing to try, for you. For us. I’ve never… Being in a poly relationship has never crossed my mind but I’m willing to try.”

 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, sitting beside him and grabbing his hand. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything. I want you but I understand that poly relationships isn’t everyone’s thing.”

 

Bucky squeezed his hand, “I’m willing to try it out. Besides, Peggy is a pretty good looking dame from what I remember. I bet the three of us could get up to a lot of fun.”

 

Steve chuckled and leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Thank you for being willing to try this. I have to go get Peggy but I promise I’ll be back soon, okay?”

 

Bucky nodded, “Don’t leave me waiting too long punk, might go off and fall in love with someone else if you disappear for a week again.”

 

Steve chuckled, “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

-

 

Steve made the jump back once more. He told Peggy the news and after sitting down and talking about it between each other Peggy decided to give it a chance. She didn’t know what awaited her in this new world but she was excited to find out.

 

As for Steve, he was just happy that he’d finally get a chance to be with his best girl and best guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://stuck-y-together.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
